The Game of Love
by Alison224
Summary: Buffy decides to try out for an evening baseball league. What will happen when she finds out that she knows the coach better than the rest of the players? Fun kinda fluff lol. Enjoy :)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Buffy, Joss Whedon owns them. I do own Derrick and Ms. Millet and any other character that doesn't seem familiar. I think this fic is kinda fun 'cause it's really AU but not, if that makes any sense. So read, enjoy, review, please!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~  
  
The Game of Love  
  
As Buffy Summers walked by the bulletin board posted in the cafeteria, her eyes spied a small white paper mentioning something about a night baseball league. Practices were from 6-7. She thought this would be perfect because she usually went patrolling around 9:30 -10ish. Plus she might be able to meet some cute guys and she could show off her strength. After all of the fighting and hell her life had been through, she deserved a bit of fun once in a while. The tryouts were posted for that night and Buffy thought she should probably pull out her old bat and glove. Maybe Willow or Xander would practice with her after school if she didn't have a detention, which would be highly unlikely.   
  
The bell rang, and quickly brought Buffy out of her thoughts. Buffy ran to history room and just managed to squeeze in before the bell rang again. She threw her stuff down next to her usual chair and got out a piece of paper and a pen. Ms. Millet started talking about the French Revolution and Buffy's hand moved quickly across the page quickly filling it up with ideas. She folded up the paper and tossed it carefully to her best friend Willow and motioned for her to share it with the boy sitting next to her. Willow read the note quickly and looked back at Buffy once before sharing it with her best friend. Xander turned to look at her and he nodded to show her he would help her. Willow did the same before turning back around to face Ms. Millet.  
  
~After School in the Sunnydale High Courtyard~  
  
"Okay, who else thought Ms. Millet could get more boring than she was today? All of those who think she is history herself and should be put out of her misery raise their hand." Buffy told her two best friends as three pairs of hands shot up into the air.  
  
"Buffy, what is up with wanting to be on the baseball team? I mean, I would never want to do it. Then again, I would never want to play sports or anything involving contact with anything else either." Willow rambled to the petite blond sitting next to her.  
  
"Yah," Xander agreed, "why would you want to be on the team? It's probably gonna be a bunch of guys who will make fun of you and could care less about why you're doing it." Buffy looked at her two best friends and told them.  
  
"You guys, when I was in L.A. I was on the guys baseball team. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I was the best on the team with my slayer strength and all. Not only to I keep in shape, but I get some fun in. I get so bored doing my homework," Willow snorted at Buffy's comment about homework. Buffy glared at her and continued, "and I think I deserve a bit of fun after saving the world countless times. Now are you guys gonna help me practice or not?" The two kids in question looked at each other turned and grinned at the slayer.  
  
"Sure we'll help you Buffy, you're our best friend. Now what do we have to do?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, um" Buffy stuttered, not having previously thought about what they should do." Willow you could be the catcher and Xander can be the pitcher and I'll practice batting."  
  
"You mean I have to get closed to that metal thing?" Willow asked, horrified at the thought.  
  
"Don't worry Will, I promise I won't hit you. It's Xander I'm worried about. I mean when those line drives start coming, they don't drop till they've hit something." Buffy teased her Xander shaped friend.  
  
"Buffy, I don't think this is very funny." he told her.  
  
"Sorry Xand, just kidding now throw the ball please before time's wasted and I have to go try out."  
  
"Buffy," Willow asked, "don't you have to fill out one of those forms from the office? You know where you put your doctor's name and phone number in case of an emergency."  
  
"I doubt I'll need it Will, since I don't even have a doctor 'cause I'm never sick and I heal so quickly, but okay. Will you fill it out and put your doctor's info on it please?"  
  
"Sure," Willow replied very glad that she didn't have get behind Buffy and a bat now.  
  
"Cheater," Xander whispered when he saw how Willow got out of helping Buffy practice.  
  
"Come on Xand, let's go." Buffy whined impatiently.  
  
"Here goes." Xander threw her a very fast curve ball that she easily hit out of the school territory. Xander gazed at her, shocked, but she merely threw him another one and said to pitch another. A swing and another hit. This time the school building got in the way and the ball crashed through the bricks.   
  
"Oops," Buffy said a bit sheepishly. "Oh well, I brought more in case that happened." Xander continued to pitch and Buffy continued to hit. After about fifteen minutes, Buffy suggested that she work on fielding and catching since that was her position. And besides she had already practiced pitching, her other position. She threw a ball to Xander so hard he almost cried from the pain. She apologized and promised not to throw that hard again. By the time they were finished with their practice, it was nearly time for tryouts. She grabbed her glove and the emergency medical form Willow had filled out for her and dashed to the middle school gym.   
  
The sun had already set, and she was almost late. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on her faded old Anaheim Angel's hat. Sometimes, it still hurt her to wear it even though it was her favorite. It reminded her too much of some one she once knew. She shook off the feeling of sadness that had suddenly taken over her body and she continued into the building.  
  
TBC If the people want more lol. I know it's kinda weird, but fun stuff happens soon. Please review!! ttyl :)  
~Sprite~ 


End file.
